


Better The Devil You Know

by Feathers7501, ioascc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU of some description, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pastor/Dean, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, demon!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc
Summary: A seemingly innocent night out on the town leaves Pastor Dean Winchester of Saint Mary’s Church with much more than he bargained for, he just wishes the whole congregation had not been there to bear witness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Better The Devil You Know

St Mary’s was a beautiful old bluestone church, nestled amongst mature trees in a leafy suburb. There was plenty of room in the sweeping drive for ornate wedding cars displaying virginal white ribbons, as well as the somber black funeral hearses and the solemn men who drove them.

The Pastor of this little parish was currently unlocking the massive front doors, and throwing them open to the spring morning.

Dean Winchester, Pastor of the Parish of St Mary’s was enjoying the warmth of the spring breeze as it blew a scattering of blossom into the narthex. He grabbed a broom, and began the first of many duties for the day, sweeping out the leaves and blossoms that had blown under the door during the night.

After sweeping out the entryway, Dean whistles as he grabs the furniture polish and a soft cloth from a tall cupboard in the corner. He is almost dancing as he runs the cloth, damp with beeswax smelling polish across the well-worn wood of the ornately carved pews. He piles hymn books neatly at the end of each row as he passes through each from aisle to nave.

Dean’s next task is throwing out the drooping flower arrangements from the previous week – he hums as he pulls each stem carefully from the great vases and places them in a basket. Even dead flowers are treated with respect here – Dean will make sure that they are taken to the compost heap in his vegetable garden where they can continue to be useful to the earth and its bounty.

In a place of worship, the Pastor might be expected to be humming some Handel or Gibbons, something reverent in the warm glow of the stained glass windows, but no… Dean is humming Meatloaf’s “Bat out of Hell” and he is evidently enjoying it. His hips swinging under the black trousers and shirt, white collar starkly evident against the black.

It’s a beautiful Sunday morning in Spring, and Pastor Dean is almost ready to welcome his congregation. As he finishes wiping over the pews, he is ready to approach the altar. As expected his demeanour changes to reflect the more sober and dedicated side of Pastor Winchester. Dean stops humming, and his step slows and steadies as he walks up the nave. Stopping midway he bows his head in respect and makes the sign of the cross. He approaches the altar leisurely and busies himself lighting the candles, and making sure nothing mars the pristine white altar cloths.

With the Eucharist ready, and his readings at hand, Dean leaves the chancel and strides back down the nave to the doors. He is ready to greet his congregation as they arrive.

Dean greets the Kobers and their daughter Elsie, he shakes the hand of Mr. Deveraux, an elderly and single man. Dean greets the West family, and smiles widely at his friends Charlie and Jo as they enter; both girls kissing him on the cheek.

“Where did you get to last night, Pastor?” asked Charlie in a loud stage whisper.

“We missed you after the first round of karaoke, you just disappeared… so did that devilishly good-looking guy, Cas was it?”

Dean reddens, his freckles standing out against the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Get inside, wicked girls. I’ll talk to you later!” Dean gives them a push and an embarrassed grin.

It is no secret that Pastor Dean is single, available, and not entirely straight. Dean counts his blessings that he was raised Lutheran and not Catholic and that he had found this little congregation that was so accepting and had welcomed him with open arms. He has never felt so accepted. He loves this little church and its people.

Dean also likes them tall, dark, and handsome – but he tries to keep his liaisons separate from his work here at the Church.

Dean shakes his head, the memories of last night causing him to chuckle to himself. The guy’s name had been Cas, the girls had got it right. In fact, Dean had left Cas curled up in his own bed, in his rectory, just down the road after he had extracted a promise that he would still be here when Dean got back. 

Last night had started well, Dean loved karaoke night, and enjoyed the company of his two best friends. They all had taken turns belting out their favourite tunes, and soon had a good crowd laughing. Everyone had enjoyed the atmosphere around them.

Dean had been up on the small stage singing “I’m too sexy” as a dare when he spotted the hottest guy he had ever seen standing with his arms crossed and blatantly checking him out. He was wearing a tee-shirt that was stretched across broad shoulders and nicely muscled arms. When the guy unfolded his arms to clap, Dean could read the slogan on the front “Can I be your Inner Demon?”

Dean jumped from the stage and approached the guy, who continued to clap lazily.

“Hello, there,” Dean had practically purred, “Haven’t seen you in here before.” Dean had given the stranger as good as he got and had looked the guy up and down. “I’m Dean,” Dean preemptively sighed to himself, usually this part doesn’t go well, “And I’m the Pastor at St Mary’s.” Cas raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t back off or look disappointed.

“Hello, Dean.” The guy had such a deep voice, it had sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. “I’m Castiel, and if you’ll allow me - I could cause you all sorts of trouble… If that’s what you’re looking for?”

“Buy me a drink, handsome, and I’ll think about it.”

They had ended up sharing a pitcher of IPA and laughing. The conversation had been easy, with Castiel matching Dean’s flirtations with ribald suggestions, and veiled hints that he was more than he seemed to be.

In the past, Dean had been with guys who thought they were hot stuff before and assumed Cas was maybe playing up the size of his equipment or maybe he was alluding to a shady past. Dean hadn’t been worried though. He had long come to terms with his relationship with God and his own personal needs.

As the night wore on, Cas had become quite handsy, resting a hand on Dean’s knee, the warmth of him bleeding through the denim, grasping his shoulder, or resting his palm against the skin at his waist. Dean was not averse to his advances but held back while the girls were still in attendance.

“So...” Dean had drawled, leaning in and nervously playing with his beer bottle. Normally, he was so sure of himself. Dean prided himself as confident in his role, and in himself as a person. He knows he’s attractive, and he knows people like him, but in the heat of the moment, Dean couldn’t quite get a read on Castiel. He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

“They’re about to close the bar and start closing up. I wonder, I mean, I dunno, but I think we’ve had a pretty good night… ummm...'' Dean petered off feeling stupid. In the dim pendant lights of the bar, Castiel had watched Dean embarrass himself with a knowing grin and one eyebrow cocked in question.

“Are you about to invite me to come home with you, Padre? Because if you are, the answer is yes. If you aren’t, then no harm no foul, I had a great night in your company.”

Dean had never met someone so straightforward. He sounded so upfront, Dean had wondered if there was a catch. But it was a minor concern when stacked against the desire he felt for this enigma of a man.

Taking a deep breath he took the plunge. “Yes. I’d like that. We probably both could do with a coffee. I’m not far and we can walk if you’re up for it. I’d like to leave before the girls come and hassle us if that’s ok?”

Castiel snagged his jacket from the back of a chair and slung it over one shoulder. He gestures with the other hand as he says, “I’ll follow you.” 

Dean leads the way from the bar, hyper-aware of the warmth of Castiel’s hand at the small of his back. Dean had enjoyed Cas’ company as they walked back to his cottage, Dean pointed out his church and the gardens as they had walked.

Cas waited as Dean fumbled the key in the lock, and finally, the door swung open. Before he had left for the bar, Dean had left a lamp on, and upon returning, the room looked warm and inviting from the front door. As he turned to invite his companion in, Dean lost his breath as Castiel reached out and took his face gently between his two very warm hands. With a raised eyebrow, he waited for consent before he leaned in and kissed Dean thoroughly. Castiel has kissed like he had made it his mission to demolish his lover with his lips alone.

“Bedroom.” Dean didn’t dare to speak a full sentence. His arousal had been instant and physically apparent, as his dick was suddenly rock hard and uncomfortable against his zipper.

Castiel had pulled back “Wait, let’s sit for just a moment. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Dean’s brain had gone offline, and he could not have imagined what this incredible guy could have told him that would put him off at this point. But he was a man of the cloth and was programmed for obedience, so he had led them to the couch.

He remembered keeping hold of Castiel’s hand as they sat. Not wanting to lose the connection between them.

“Dean, you’re a religious man, I presume, and an educated one. I don’t know how much of the church’s early dogma and suspicion you believe, and it really doesn’t matter.”

Dean had felt a little odd at the quirky statement but was eager to assuage Cas’ concerns and get the ball rolling back to sexier subjects, “I like to think of myself as enlightened and open to any point of view. I do know there are more things in Heaven and Earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy - or however, it goes.” 

Dean remembers leaning closer, being inexplicably drawn to this charismatic man, and his easy and accepting nature.

“Dean, I am a demon.”

Dean had not expected that to be the next thing out of the incredibly attractive man’s mouth.

“Huh?”

Castiel had let go of Dean’s hand at that point and had taken a stance before him.

“May I show you?”

“Uh, sure,” Dean had numbly replied. 

At this point, Dean remembered wondering if he had accidentally eaten a magic mushroom, or been roofied because what on earth was happening here?

Castiel never broke eye contact as he reached down to tug his tee-shirt over his head revealing a firmly muscled chest and strong shoulders. From behind him, in the shadows, Dean could see two airy shapes hovering.

“Dude, Do you have wings?”

Castiel had not replied but instead, he had raised himself to his full height and proceeded to undo his trousers. He let them drop, revealing bright orange boxer briefs which had left nothing to the imagination.  
Dean was feeling horny and confused… what on earth was going on?

Castiel had slowly turned around showing his back with airy black wings and a tail. A tail? He had to get a closer look at this. Dean had stood up and studied Cas from every angle. He was beautiful. His wings were beautiful.

“Can I touch?”

“Yes, please…” Cas had murmured over his shoulder. 

Dean had trailed his fingers down the wings in the inky black of night, they had felt like the finest kid leather. Smooth yet strong as they arched under his touch. The tail seemed to be an extension of the man’s spine, strong, flexible and muscular with a pointed tip, it seemed to chase the warmth of Dean’s hand as he caressed it gently and let it run through his hands.

“You’re a demon.”

“I’m a demon, yes”

“Why would a demon want to seduce me?”

“What would a Minister of religion be drawn to someone like me? It’s balance, Dean. Light calls to dark, Yin to Yang, good and evil. There must be balance and we are destined to be drawn to each other. .”

“Huh.”

Dean considered this for a minute and then leaned in to place his palm against Castiel’s rough cheek. He had gazed at those crystalline blue eyes and had felt the arousal sparking between them, Dean made up his mind in that moment. 

“Kiss me, you horny devil. Then take me to bed,” Dean whispered against those lush lips. 

Dean had never moved so fast in his life and wondered if he had been teleported when he found himself flat on his back on his bed with this wondrous man hovering above him. 

“Hang on Padre - you’re in for a ride!”

And what a ride it was… 

********

With a smile, Dean walks slowly, if a little gingerly to the altar as the last of the congregation take their seats and make themselves comfortable. He crosses himself and bows his head as he takes his place behind the altar ready to address his people and his God.

“Good Morning and welcome everyone,” The Pastor’s rich voice carries well under the cathedral ceilings. 

“If you would all stand, we will open our service with a hymn. Please turn to page…”

With a crack of ozone, a strong whoosh of air sweeps through the chapel bringing a strong smell of sulfur. The pungent aroma sticks to the back of Dean’s throat as he attempts to speak. His heart skipping a beat as he realizes that his congregation is ogling a space to the left of him, where there should be empty air.

Suddenly, Dean is no longer alone on the dais. A very tousled haired man has appeared and appeared out of thin air as it would seem. The stranger is wearing bright orange boxer briefs, a black tee-shirt, with his tail flicking behind him. His eyes are glued to Dean, one eyebrow raised, and full of mischief. His collarbones are littered with dark bruises, leaving the congregation with no doubts of the extra-curricular activities he had been involved in recently.

Dean opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He tries again and through clenched teeth, he says, “I asked you to stay and not join me this morning… as you can see, this is not a good time…”

The congregation is silent, watching the drama unfold. Their heads swing from the Pastor to his companion and back.

“Yeah, no,” Cas quips, “I can see that.” He eyes the congregation warily.

The congregation are straining to listen, they are preternaturally still and silent. Every eye is on Dean and his companion from last night. Dean can feel the stress sweat start to bead on his head and gather under his arms. He really doesn’t need this in front of his congregation. 

“Cas, was there something you needed? Did you find the coffee?” He whispers but he sees his entire congregation scoot forward comically to hear their shepherd. Groaning internally, Dean bites his lip. 

Cas’ head snaps back to Dean and he frowns, his eyes flicking to Dean’s lips, breaking the demon’s concentration.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean, could you at least pretend to banish me?”

Understanding floods across Dean’s face, as he looks from the congregation to Cas.

“Oh yeah, ok,” clearing his throat and becoming authoritative, “Begone! SHOO! Oh, naughty one! Leave and go have a coffee or something…” Dean trails off half-heartedly as Cas disappears in a dramatic puff of red smoke.

“So…” Dean says as he faces his congregation once more. “Umm, sorry for the interruption…”

Dean smiles weakly and shuffles his pages. Perhaps today's sermon should shift focus to the nature of temptation, sin, and the importance of balance in all things.

He certainly enjoyed his personal lesson last night. 

FIN


End file.
